Mienne
by EnterTheRabbitHole
Summary: Après des années au service de la famille Hellsing, Alucard réclame ce qui à son sens lui est dû (pour lecteurs avertis)


**Ceci est ma première Fanfic, je suis assez nouvelles dans ce concept. Cette fanfic est pour les lecteurs avertis. Les review constructives sont toujours appréciée.**

* * *

Alucard s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Integra ne voulait pas lui montrer sa peur soudaine de lui mais il l'a senti, ce qui mit un sourire maléfique sur son visage.

-Auriez vous peur de moi Maître ?

Elle voulut ouvrir la bouge pour lui répondre mais elle fut soudainement plaquée contre le mur de sa chambre.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir maître, je peux sentir votre peur.

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les sienne dans un baissé brutal, ses crocs éraflères ses lèvres alors que sa langue trouva un passage pour rejoindre la sienne.

Integra essaya de toute ses forces de le repousser.

-Qui a t'il Integra, je suis trop puissant pour toi, tu pense avoir le dessus, mais réfléchi bien, tu ne l'as jamais eu, tu n'as jamais réellement été mon maître, mais il faut bien mettre sa victime en confiance pour savourer pleinement sa victoire, n'est ce pas.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ces yeux rouge sang qu'elle avait si souvent vu se poser sur elle avec tendresse, tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge toutes ces année ou elle s'était reposée sur lui pour la servir et la protéger, tout n'était que mensonge, elle le voyait bien maintenant.

-Tu comprend vite ma petite, je n'ai jamais sous estimé ton intelligence, c'est pourquoi j'ai du la jouer fine avec toi, tu as toujours été un challenge, c'étais jouissif d'être à tes cotés toutes ces années. Maintenant tu vas me donner quelques chose que j'attend depuis tout ce temps.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, monstre ?

-Je pense que tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux, tes ancêtres n'était que des hommes rustres et brutaux, aucun charme qui ne puisse m'attirer, mais toi, toi tu es différente, depuis le premier jours ou je me suis éveillé grâce à ton sang si pure, ta jeunesse, ton innocence, ce corps que j'ai rêver tant de fois sous moi. Ce soir, il sera mien, tu sera mienne et tu ne peux rien faire pour éviter ça !

Elle se retrouva soudainement projetée sur son lit, tout le poid d'Alucard sur elle.

Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, elle essaya encore de se débattre, son corps frôla celui du vampire ce qui lui fit échapper un soupir de désir.

-Continue ainsi et je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

-Relâche moi immédiatement vampire.

-Toujours à vouloir le contrôle n'est ce pas, je doit avouez que je suis plutôt fière, la petite fille apeurée c'est transformée en une femme forte et courageuse mais tu n'es rien face à moi et tu ne m'empêchera pas de prendre ce qui m'appartient depuis toute ces années.

-Je ne t'appartiendrais jamais Alucard.

Celui ci se mit à rire, ses ombres surgirent de nulle part et enserraire ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, tout son poid reposait à présent sur ces jambes alors qu'il commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Alucard, stop.

-Silence, femme !

Un ombre vint se poser sur sa bouche pour la faire taire alors qu'une autre s'enroula autour de son coup, elle était à présent immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement.

Integra se força à respirer profondément afin de se calmer et trouver une solution pour se sortir de cette situation désespérée. Tout était calme autour d'elle, elle ne savais si c'était du à elle ou au vampire qui utilisait ses pouvoirs pour la tenir calme.

Soudain ces yeux s'ouvrir avec horreur quand elle sentit les lèvres du vampire se refermé sur un de ses mamelon, tandis que sa main jouait avec l'autre.

-Oh oui, tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêver, ta peau est si douce, et toute à moi, tu es mienne à partir de maintenant.

Elle voulait bouger, crier, faire n'importe quoi pour le faire arrêter mais elle restait immobile sur ce lit, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Elle sentit la langue du vampire jouer avec sa poitrine alors que sa main descendait doucement le long de ses côtes, sur son estomac, le long de sa jambe, de sa main il écarta celle ci avant de venir se poser sur son sexe.

Integra émit un gémissement de répulsion.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Integra, cela ne te plait-il donc pas, tu pense que je ne voit pas ce dont tu rêves toutes ces nuits, mes lèvres sur les tiennes, ma peau contre ta peau, mon sexe à l'intérieur de toi, te donnant ce plaisir dont tu rêves tant. Je suis près à te donner tout ça.

Ses doigts jouères quelques instant près de son entrée avant d'introduire l'un de ceux ci à l'intérieur d'elle.

Integra arqua le dos sous la surprise, Alucard en profita pour mordre légèrement sa poitrine.

-Mmmmm, c'est tout ce que j'imaginait, dit il en introduisant un deuxième doigt, tu es si serrée, si tendre, de la vrai soie, je n'avais plus ressentie cela chez une femme depuis des siècles. Tu m'excite trop, il commença à bouger ces doigts à l'intérieure d'elle visitant chaque recoin de cette cavité si douce.

Ses lèvres remontère sur sa clavicules déposant de délicat baisser.

-Aime tu cette torture mon Integra, ressent toute ma puissance.

Soudain ses lèvres furent dans son coup et elle sentit deux crocs pénétrer sa peau alors qu'il commençait à boire à même la source.

Elle retrouva ses esprit alors qu'Alucard se perdait dans son extase, elle se débâtit si bien qu'une des ombres qui enserrait son poignet la lâcha, elle repoussa Alucard qui la regarda hébétée.

-Tu as plus de ressource que j'imaginait en une situation pareil, mais j'aurais du m'en douter, tu ne tomberas pas sans te battre n'est ce pas.

Il lui sourit de ce sourire carnassier qu'il ne donnait qu'a ses victimes. Il porta les doigt qui était en elles quelques seconde encore près de ses lèvres et les lécha.

-C'est tellement bon, exactement comme je me l'imaginait et plus encore, tu sera ma plus belle conquête !

Integra vit du sang coulé hors de ses lèvres.

L'ombre qui recouvrait sa bouche se dissipa et elle cria.

-Stop toute cette mascarade tout de suite, monstre.

Il se mit à rire aux éclat.

-Il faut que tu comprenne quelques chose Integra, c'est moi qui commande à présent.

Et il plaqua ses lèvres à nouveaux sur les siennes, sa langue entra sans demander de permission. Elle sentit le gout du sang envahir sa bouche, c'est alors qu'elle comprit, ce n'était pas son sang à elle mais celui d'Alucard, elle le sentit couler le long de sa gorge, elle se débattit de toute ces force mais tout ceci ne servait à rien, il était bien trop puissant pour elle, Elle l'avait toujours su mais n'avait jamais voulu l'accepter.

Maintenant elle était à sa merci, incapable du moindres mouvement, son corps recouvrant le siens, ses ombres enserrant ses membres, elle pouvait sentir son sexe en érection sur son estomac alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser en la forçant à boire son sang.

-Mienne, tu es à présent entièrement mienne, tu entend Integra, corps et âme, tu m'appartient.

D'un mouvement brutal du bassin il la pénétra, ce qui lui arracha un cris de douleur quand il déchira d'un coup son hymen. Il l'assaillit sous son ardeur, ne lui laissant pas une seconde de répit, la douleur était insupportable alors qu'il continuait à la couvrir de baiser brutaux, sa bouche, son coup sa poitrine, il n'oubliait pas une seule partie de son corps que ses lèvres pouvaient atteindre.

C'est alors qu'Integra ressentit toute son impuissance face à cette attaque brutale de celui qui avais toujours été là pour elle, la déception, la trahison, la douleur insoutenable l'envahit et les larmes coulères librement le long de ses joues. Alucard embrassa ses joues léchant au passage les sillons salés qui s'écoulaient librement.

-Les larmes de la défaite Integra, ressent les bien, c'est ce que tes ancêtres m'ont fait sentir durant des années, ils m'on humilié, avilit, j'ai été leurs esclave durant tout ce temps, il m'ont prit tout l'amour que me portait Mina, maintenant je réclame réparassions, je me suis toujours jurée que je prendrait leurs première fille née et c'est toi Integra, je ne souhaitait que te faire souffrir mais j'ai appris à te connaitre tout au long de ces années, je t'ai vu devenir la femme que tu est maintenant, forte, indépendante, le boss, je me suis fait avoir par mon propre piège, je me suis promis qu'avec toi je ferais bien plus que te faire souffrir avant de te tuer, je te veux, toi et tout ce que tu représente, ta présence à mes coté jusqu'à la fin des temps, tu es à moi, comme je suis à toi, découvre juste le monstre que je suis réellement, je ne suis pas ce protecteur que tu as imaginé toute ces années, Je n'obéit qu'a mon instinct primaire, je t'ai protégée, oui mais ce n'était que par pure égoïsme afin de conserver la pureté de celle qui serait mienne un jour. Je t'aime et je te hait en même temps, je désire te protéger et détruire chaque parcelle de ton corps, détenir ton cœur au creux de mes mains et la destruction totale de ton âme, tu représente tout cela pour moi Integra, ressent tout mon amour et toute ma haine en un seul moment.

Alors qu'il la pénétrait de plus en plus violemment et que ces paroles la frappère de plein fouet elle perdit connaissance sous la douleur.

Alucard ralentit le mouvement avant de s'arrêter complètement, il se retira d'elle et vit tout le sang couvrir son sexe et les draps qui étaient d'habitude d'un blanc immaculé, il vit à quel point elle était pale, il sourit avant de déposer un baisser sur ces lèvres.

-Ma comtesse !

Quand Integra ouvrit les yeux elle se retrouva face à Alucard qui la regardait d'un air vainqueur. Sa main massait délicatement son ventre afin de calmé la douleur.

Elle était encore trop faible pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Alucard lui sourit.

-Ma comtesse, il y a une dernière chose que je proclame comme mien.

Et sans plus attendre il déposa un baissé sur chacun de ses seins, son estomac avant de descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas, il se positionna entre ses jambes et embrassa l'intérieur des ses cuisses, l'odeur de son sang envahis tout ces sens. Délicatement il écarta à nouveau ses jambes et sa langue trouva ce qu'il cherchait si avidement, ce sang qui lui fessait perdre la tête avait gardé toute sa douceur, ça le rendait dingue, mais il se contenait de ne pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était. Sa langue fit des vas et vient recueillant chaque gouttes qu'elle rencontrait. Il la fit entrée dans son canal soyeux et caressa ses parois si tendre qu'il venait de désacraliser. Chaque mouvement de sa langue à l'intérieure d'elle diminuait peu à peu la douleur et soignait les chairs meurtries.

Integra se sentait prise dans un tourbillon d'émotion, ce vampire qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son protecteur l'avait trahir de la pire des manière, elle n'avait jamais voulut se l'avouer mais elle l'avais aimée, oui elle avait mainte fois rêver de sa peau contre la sienne, de ces lèvres chérissant chaque partie de son corps, mais jamais elle n'avait imaginée cette situation, elle se sentait de plus en plus faible mais un autre sentiment grandissait également en elle, une puissance, un feu intérieur, elle le haïssait mais elle l'aimait également, tout comme il le lui avait avoué quelques minutes auparavant. Comment pouvait t'elle toujours éprouver autre chose que de la haine pour cet être abjecte qu'elle avait entre ses jambes qui la répulsait mais qui en même temps lui prodiguait un plaisir grandissant, la douleur ce dissipait et une étrange sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie grandissait en elle. Soudain ce fut une explosion de douceur qui lui parvint, de bien être absolut, elle éprouvait du plaisir comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentie et se haïssait en même temps pour les ressentir alors que c'était ce monstre qui les lui procurait.

Quelque instant plus tard Alucard retira sa langue d'elle et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, il plongeât son regard dans le siens et lui sourit avec tout l'amour et toute la haine qui lui portait, il pourrait à présent admirer ces yeux, qui avaient autrefois la couleur d'un océan profond, qu'il avait toujours aimé mais qui était à présent de la même couleur que son sang si pure. Il s'approcha d'elle et murmura délicatement dans le creux de son oreille.

-Mienne, pour l'éternité.


End file.
